niña
by yovanna watson
Summary: es un songfinc de esta cancion 100 hahr. hermione vive en un sueño..o una realidad? kizas vio un poko de su futuro con harry? leelo!


Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo song finc con la canción "niña" de la quinta estación, espero que les guste la canción la pondré mas abajo porque primero necesitaría explicar un par de cosas para que puedan entender el porque de la trama principal, espero que le entiendan y no se les haga muy revuelto OK. Y aquí lo tienen…

---------------------------------

Una chica de séptimo curso subía furiosa las escaleras que conducían a su habitación no podía creer lo que le sucedía, no ahora, no en su ultimo año.

Al llegar a su preciada habitación para su fortuna sus compañeras de cuarto no estaban, se encontraban en el lugar donde debería haber estado ella.

Corrió a su cama y comenzó a golpear con toda la rabia que traía guardada los últimos meses su almohada cuando recordó como había empezado todo…

Había iniciado el séptimo curso la chica suponía que varios iban a ser populares por ser su ultimo año esa era la ley social de todo hogwarts, pero lo que la castaña nunca se imagino es que entre esos populares se hallaban sus dos queridos colegas; Harry y ron.

Ellos no solo eran populares si no que también eran guapos y cotizados.

Harry había crecido bastante, sus músculos se habían desarrollado notablemente, su cabello azabache y sus ojos esmeraldas lo hacían irresistible.

Ron por su parte estaba más alto que Harry, claro que con los músculos menos desarrollados, sus pecas habían desaparecido y sus ojos azulados combinaban perfectamente con el resto. Pero Hermione seguía siendo la misma de siempre, o quizás no solo había una cosa que si había cambiado; su afecto hacia Harry, ya no lo veía como solo un amigo si no como algo más pero la castaña no quiso hacerse ilusiones con el eso seria imposible.

Al principio ambos le hicieron la promesa a la castaña de que: ellos no se creían populares seguían siendo personas normales, comunes y corrientes como cualquier alumno en el colegio y que su amistad con ella no cambiaria por nada ni por nadie y que ellos odiaban al tipo de personas que eran muy encimosas con las personas.

La castaña accedió pero no paso mucho tiempo para que lo que antes pasaban haciendo deberes o conversando enfrente de la chimenea de la sala común se transformara repentinamente en el tiempo en que Harry y ron se encontraran rodeados de chicas de quinto grado para arriba y ella solo hacia sus deberes.

Paso otro poco tiempo para que entre clase y clase un grupo de 10 o 15 chicas escoltaran a ambos hasta su siguiente clase haciendo un lado a la castaña en cualquiera de las dos actividades.

Aunque esta fuera muy orgullosa para admitirlo, le dolía el hecho de que en menos de medio año una bola de ofrecidas le destruyera su valiosa amistad con Harry y ron, le dolía que la alejaran del chico que mas amaba y de su amigo pelirrojo pero para no poner mas grietas a esa fantástica amistad accedió a todos esos peros a los que se encontraban expuestos.

Eso no le sirvió de mucho ya que finalmente ambos chicos rompieron sus promesas.

Paso un mes a lo mucho cuando Harry y ron ya conversaban animadamente con esas chicas más que con la castaña, se turnaban respectivamente para abrazarlas y en las mañanas a todas las saludaban con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que a la castaña le dolió aun mas con ella nunca habían tenido ese tipo de tratos.

Ya no tenia amigos todos ellos se habían ido y se dio cuenta que solo estaban con ella por interés a estar mas cerca de sus dos amigos excepto por; luna, Neville y Ginny aunque con ellos no era lo mismo.

Las cosas rápidamente subieron de tono ya que ellas no se habían conformado con un simple abrazo y ahora todas las chicas se turnaban para besar a ambos chicos.

Eso basto para que Hermione llorara por ellos todas las noches; ellas que en menos de 2 meses habían ganado la confianza que a la chica le había tomado un año entero hacer, ellas ya se habían hecho merecedoras de un beso, un beso que Hermione tanto había deseado de Harry los últimos 2 años ellas se lo habían arrebatado al chico en menos de un 1 segundo.

Un buen día decidió hablar con ellos lo cual le costo mucho trabajo; tardo 15 minutos en convencerlos y otros 15 en quitarles a todas de encima al apartarlos de sus admiradoras y alejarlos de ellas les dijo: chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes.

Harry molesto le dijo: bueno ya que quieres? Para que nos llamas con tanta urgencia?

A Hermione le dolió mucho con la agresividad con la que le hablo pero no se iba a rendir por eso.

- es que… no se pero los últimos 2 meses han estado muy distantes de mi y….

Ron mas enfadado que Harry le dijo: ya granger que quieres? Tenemos prisa que no ves nos están esperando además de fea ciega.

Hermione estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar pero tenía que ser fuerte.

OK lo siento es que siento que nuestra amistad dio un giro muy radical, ya no platicamos ya no tengo ni idea que a pasado con ustedes los últimos dos meses y ustedes mírense como han cambiado ya no se dan a respetar, se besan con cualquiera recuerden antes ustedes las veían como unas cualquiera y ahora ustedes están igual o peor que ellas pero que o quien los hizo cambiar? Quienes son?

Ya ni me dirigen la palabra, hacen como que no me conocen ni cuando me ven me dan un hola en cambio a ellas diario les dan un beso no?

Todo el que no sea popular en esta escuela y que conocía a sus verdaderos yo se han dado cuenta de el gran cambio que dieron en cambio ahora son otras personas, ya no se si los conozco y si le he de ser sincera… los extraño.

Harry bajo su mirada la chica podía ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos pero sintió que le daban una puñalada cuando este le dijo: mira siento todo esto prometemos saludarte a diario OK pero tenemos cosas que hacer así que adiós nos estorbas.

Ambos chicos se Dieron vuelta Hermione sujeto a ambos de un brazo pero ron se soltó rápidamente y le dijo: mira sangre sucia déjanos en paz si? Si ya no te hablamos es por eso dime tu, unos chicos como nosotros en que te podríamos valorar? Eres fea, nerd, tonta y nada popular que quieres que te veamos? Si nos siguiéramos juntando contigo no seriamos nada de lo que somos de por si nos avergonzamos de que fuiste nuestra amiga si quieres te hablamos pero nos tienes que pasar las respuestas de las pruebas y como no lo piensas hacer entonces no nos sirves de nada en cambio ellas (al tiempo que señalaba al grupo de chicas que los esperaban) son bonitas, con buen cuerpo y al menos hacen el intento de arreglarse no como tu y no te he extrañado en cambio me alegro de librarme de ti.

Hermione quería llorar quería desahogar todo ese rencor pero era muy orgullosa para hacerlo delante de ellos así que miro a ambos con un gran desprecio y a ambos les soltó una dura cachetada

---------------------------------

Y esa era su historia, su pesadilla y su realidad había veces en la que ya no encontraba razones para vivir ya que gran parte de su niñez y adolescencia la había pasado con ellos, ya no quería reír porque le recordaban a los pésimos chistes de ron, ya no quería hablar ya que al menos el 70 de su estancia en el colegio había hablado con ellos, ya no quería llorar porque en ese momento se encontraba llorando por ellos, se encontraba sacando el rencor y la tristeza que había guardado los últimos meses por fin se desahogaron, nadie sabia que después de tener un buen día en el colegio, en las noches regresaba a su habitación sin cenar para poder estar sola y llorar por todo el dolor que tenia por dentro y menos que la razón de su llorar eran sus mejores amigos.

Se quito los zapatos y se arropo en su cama mientras cerraba su dosel lloro hasta altas horas de la noche cuando por fin el sueño la venció. (n.a: ahora si empieza la canción)

---------------------------------

Hay una niña

Sola en su habitación

Jugando con el aire

Y su imaginación

No comparte tesoros

Ni tampoco secretos

Su universo es grande

Más que el mundo entero

Ella ríe sin saber porque

Ella habla sin saber porque

Ella mira a su alrededor

Y no ve más que dolor

---------------------------------

Los meses pasaron y todo seguía igual, antes de las vacaciones navideñas la castaña ya se había hartado de derramar lagrimas por personas que no valían la pena, todo eso había ocasionado que bajaran sus notas escolares así que un día haciendo su guardia en las mazmorras decidió entrar al aula de pociones, busco un libro que llevaba por titulo: "pociones letales" y comenzó a buscar una poción lo suficientemente buena y rápida para que todo pareciera un accidente, cuando la hubo hallado se dispuso a buscar todos los ingredientes y a empezar a hacerla ya que contaba con poco tiempo antes de que alguien la descubriese a los 20 minutos ya estuvo hecha (n.a: aquí el tiempo es oro no?) deposito toda en un pequeño frasco de vidrio, para no parecer tan sospechosa al morir en el aula, guardo rápidamente todo lo que había ocupado y se guardo el frasquito en la túnica.

Decidió ir al baño de chicas ya que myrtle (o como se escriba) no se encontraba y como ahí estaba la entrada a la cámara de los secretos todo aquello se vería como una casualidad.

Saco la botellita y le quito el corcho cuando la comenzaba a acercar a sus labios sintió que alguien por atrás la abrazaba impidiéndole beber la poción y cuando la castaña volteo con la poción aun en la mano vio a un chico rubio sujetándola de los brazos.

malfoy que haces aquí déjame en paz.

Mira granger puede que te odie y que cada que pueda te insulte no se ni quiero saber para que ibas a beber esa poción pero si deseabas acabar con tu vida por x razón solo quiero que sepas que si tu no estas a quien voy a insultar?

La chica rió por lo bajo aquello le dio gracia no podía creerlo hasta su mayor rival draco malfoy se preocupaba mas por ella que por sus propios amigos.

gracias al menos a alguien le importo

de que hablas? También le importas a potter y a weasley no solo a mi o acaso no te ibas a matar por haber bajado tus notas escolares?

La chica volvió a llorar repentinamente malfoy al verla le abrazo y le dijo: mira granger no te dije eso para que te pusieras a llorar de emoción ni nada pero…

malfoy! No es por eso, creo que… olvídalo son tonterías.

No ahora me dices

Esta bien tu que conoces a Harry y a ron no notas algo extraño en ellos?

Claro medio colegio lo notó se volvieron… insoportables a media escuela le caen mal pero no creo que por esas tontas de gryffindor te hayan cambiado o si? Tú vales mucho más que ellas.

Si es por eso, yo aun sigo sin creérmelo

No te aflijas te podría decir "me tienes a mi" pero creo que eso no sirve de mucho porque mejor no les cobras con la misma moneda? Al verte les dolerá perderte

De que hablas?

No te puedo decir mas cobrales y dáñalos al igual que ellos te lo hicieron a ti te lo dejo de tarea navideña

OK de acuerdo gracias

De nada y ya no hagas tonterías eh? Que esos dos no lo valen pero al respecto de tus deberes no vayas a cometer la misma tontería que ellos porque si no te dolerá más a ti que a ellos pero aun así no tendrás el mismo resultado.

OK

Ambos chicos salieron de ahí como si nada hubiera sucedido, aunque el chico había echo reflexionar a la castaña ella aun llevaba la poción en la túnica.

---------------------------------

Niña

Que va a ser de ti

Si hay sueños que cumplir

Con tu vida

No querrás seguir

Niña

Que va a ser de ti

Si hay sueños que cumplir

Con tu vida

No querrás seguir

---------------------------------

La chica había decidido pasar las navidades por vez primera en su hogar, sus padres se extrañaron pero no preguntaron ya que solo ella se la pasaba en su habitación argumentándoles a sus padres que estudiaba para sus éxtasis.

Todas sus vacaciones estuvo pensando en lo que le dijo malfoy pero cuando solo le quedaba una semana de vacaciones descubrió lo que el chico le había dicho: le había dado a entender que mejorara su aspecto y se volviera igual de popular que ellos para que les doliera lo que habían perdido.

Solo que la castaña olvido la otra parte del consejo…

Cuando descubrió lo que le habían dicho le dijo a su madre que si podía mejorar su aspecto y su madre extrañada por la vanidad inexistente en ella accedió.

Cuando regreso en el tren de los prefectos varios no la conocían y cuando volvió a pisar hogwarts Harry y ron se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla su cambio fue completo; se había hecho un permanente en el cabello haciendo que sus a sus cabellos se le marcaran los rizos, sus labios tenían un poco de gloss, y su cara se encontraba un poco maquillada y como por arte de magia su cuerpo se había moldeado a la perfección con su uniforme.

Ron enseguida se acerco a ella seguido por Harry…

hey Hermione!

Perdón me hablas a mi? Yo no los conozco en lo mas mínimo yo conocía a Harry james potter y a Ronald wealey, no ah Harry presumido potter ni a ron creído weasley así que creo que se equivocaron.

Ambos se quedaron impactados por la forma tan brusca en la que lo dijo pero no la siguieron Hermione se reprocho al haberlo hecho pero eso le había recomendado malfoy y por algo lo había hecho.

Lamentablemente le sucedió en poco tiempo lo mismo que a sus amigos, varios chicos le seguían y no solo de gryffindor si no que también de otras casas y al igual que a ellos la abrazaban.

Harry y ron los miraban con envidia pero ella ni se inmutaba en voltear a verlos, no valían ya la pena.

Lamentablemente olvido una importante recomendación y eso fue lo que hizo que se estropeara todo…

Hermione tuvo al menos 5 relaciones con chicos de otras casas en menos de 4 meses y su fama que se había creado se le empezaba a subir en la cabeza.

Y aunque tuviera novio y por el día fuera muy feliz o al menos lo aparentaba en la noche se volvía todo en su triste realidad, nunca cenaba, y se subía a llorar como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre y ella misma se maldecía por haber sido tan tonta al regreso de vacaciones y se lamentaba por haber cambiado, no le agradaba, eso no era lo suyo y a lo que mas temía es que alguien sea de gryffindor o de otra casa descubriera su cruel realidad.

---------------------------------

Si hay noches de lágrimas

Y de fría oscuridad

El calor más cercano

Era el de la soledad

Tiene tanto miedo a que puedan entrar

En su frágil burbuja

De irrealidad

---------------------------------

Un día se encontraba haciendo su guardia de prefecta cuando repentinamente escucho voces en un aula vacía y al entrar lo que vio la dejo estupefacta; ahí se encontraba ron besándose con parvati patil.

weasley y patil 50 puntos menos por cada uno

pero porque Hermione yo…

ron, por esto que acabo de ver les debería restar 25 puntos por cada uno pero dado que se supone que parvati anda con Harry por eso se los subí tu por traicionar a tu mejor amigo y tu por engañar a tu novio ahora a la sala común rápido!

Pero yo soy prefecto

Eras porque me encargare que McGonagall te quite el puesto.

Desgraciadamente no paso ni una semana cuando todos ya se habían enterado de lo sucedido y Harry como era lógico corto con padma pero lo que no era lógico era que en pleno entrenamiento de quidditch ambos chicos pelearan eso no solo ocasiono que el grupito de admiradoras se dividiera si no que también ambos amigos terminaran su amistad, esa amistad que había aguantado todo tipo de pruebas por culpa de una chica tonta se rompiera.

Hermione había pensado ya un par de veces en beber la poción que aun conservaba ya que por su culpa también la amistad entre ellos había terminado, por sus celos, por la forma en que se desquito, por muchas cosas y a la vez por ninguna pero aun las palabras de malfoy que ya no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra resonaban en su cabeza.

En uno de los paseos nocturnos de la castaña se ayo de nuevo con malfoy que inmediatamente la hizo entrar en un aula.

hola malfoy que haces?

Hola, porque no haces caso a lo que te digo

Claro que te lo hice o acaso no me has visto bien?

Claro que te vi todos te vieron fuiste la comidilla de la semana

Entonces?

Lo mas importante no lo recordaste si no te controlas ahorita menos lo harás después ahora ve no solo tu amistad con ellos termino también su amistad entre ellos los mas populares y guapo termino

No tienes que recordármelo si? Es mi culpa yo vi a ron no hubiera dicho nada

Pero lo hiciste y si no lo hubieras hecho

Harry estaría siendo engañado por mi culpa

Ah ya veo porque sufres… te gusta potter no es así?

Si, pero de que me sirve estar como estoy si el sigue actuando como si yo no existiera.

Granger, granger, granger que acaso aun no te das cuenta?

De que hablas?

Cuando tu caminas con toda esa bola de chicos y sin querer pasas a lado de potter el ve a todos con una furia incontenible

Enserio?

Aja pero si no controlas tú popularidad al igual que ellos cometerás sus mismos errores.

OK ya entendí gracias por todo

No te acostumbres a mis consejos eh? Te los doy porque se que los necesitas.

Tienes razón sin ti que haría.

---------------------------------

Ella ríe sin saber porque

Ella habla sin saber porque

Ella mira a su alrededor

Y no ve más que dolor

Niña que va a ser de ti

Si hay sueños que cumplir

Con tu vida

No querrás seguir

---------------------------------

Hermione no logro lo que malfoy le dijo y se volvió al igual que Harry y ron, se dejaba abrazar por todos los chicos, sus notas fueron peores que las de ron y se besaba con cualquiera.

Ella no lo hacia por gusto bueno, la mitad de ella si pero la otra mitad lo hacia para olvidar su pasado; su amistad con sus amigos y su amor por Harry cosa que ella podía andar con todos los chicos del planeta y ella estaba segura que por nada del mundo lo podría olvidar y esa mitad que no disfrutaba ni los besos ni las caricias de otros chicos se fue extinguiendo por completo al igual que el fuego quema a un bosque poco a poco.

Se dio a odiar por toda la escuela Harry y ron eran una mosca a comparación de lo que ahora ella era.

Le habían quitado su puesto de prefecta ya que esos tiempos los dejaba para fugarse al lago con su novio y aunque los éxtasis no tardaban en llegar ella no había dado ni una leída a un apunte, ni apuntes tenia se la pasaba mandando recaditos con cualquier chico.

La biblioteca de pronto se convirtió en el lugar mas odiado de la castaña y un día el día que ella más había esperado llego…

Hermione ese mismo día había cortado con su novio y Harry la entretuvo en un pasillo…

hola her…granger

no te preocupes aun tienes el derecho de decirme por mi nombre

bien Hermione se que faltan dos meses para que el curso termine y no quiero irme de ti sin confesarte algo que llevo guardado desde hace tiempo.

Y que es?

Que… que tu me gustas

Enserio?

Si

Tu igual Harry si quieres…

No aun no he terminado

De que…

Mira desde el día en que hablaste con nosotros al menos a mi me hiciste reflexionar yo he tratado al menos de cambiar pensaba pedirte que anduviéramos regresando de navidad pero te vi tan cambiada…

Pero así me prefieren no? Al igual que las demás.

Yo no, cuando te vi tan cambiada pensé que por fuera hubieras cambiado y por dentro seguías siendo la misma pero cuando te vi con todos esos chicos ya no estuve tan seguro de ti

Como?

Tu nos dijiste yo conocia a sus antiguos yo ahora yo te digo lo mismo a mi me gustaba tu antigua tu mas no la nueva me entiendes? Solo te digo que si la antigua algún día regresa me avises aunque a ser verdad no estoy dispuesto a esperarla

La chica al escuchar todo el relato soltó a llorar y se dirigió hacia la sala común en llanto un llanto mas profundo que el de meses anteriores y en el fondo de su alma sabia que su amigo tenia razón.

---------------------------------

Niña

Que va a ser de ti

Si hay sueños que cumplir

Con tu vida

No querrás seguir

Ella ríe sin saber porque

Ella habla sin saber porque

Ella mira a su alrededor

Y no ve más que dolor

---------------------------------

Al llegar a su habitación tomo un espejo que su madre le había obsequiado e intento desmaquillarse y a jalarse el cabello para hacerlo al igual que antes pero ya no podía eso era lo que había pasado con su personalidad por mas que quisiera transformarla ya no lo podía hacer, todo aquello ya se le había hecho una rutina como pudo haber sido tan tonta?

Por un momento pensó en reprochárselo a malfoy pero ella seguía teniendo la culpa ya que no le había hecho caso a su ultima advertencia: "no vayas a cometer la misma tontería que ellos porque si no te dolerá mas a ti que a ellos" pero a ella le dio lo mismo porque si siempre hacia bien todas las instrucciones porque con ello que era mas importante no lo había hecho?

Sin pensarlo dos veces saco de nuevo la diminuta botellita y lo bebió, al cabo de unos minutos se empezó a sentir asfixiada, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, callo al piso y sintió como iba muriendo poco a poco y como era que todos sus problemas se solucionaban así de rápido y se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho antes…

---------------------------------

Niña

Que va a ser de ti

Si hay sueños que cumplir

Con tu vida

No querrás seguir

Niña

Que va a ser de ti

Si hay sueños que cumplir

Con tu vida

No querrás seguir

---------------------------------

- Hermione! Hermione

La chica abrió los ojos pudo ver que ya era de día y que unos brillantes ojos verdes la observaban y como unas gotas comenzaban a caer sobre su cara.

Al estar situada en la realidad se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño… o quizás no algo le decía que era una premonición de lo que podía suceder si no remediaba todo.

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban pues era Harry el que la había abrazado.

Hermione perdóname, lo siento y ron también ahora de verdad te prometo que ya nada nos separara y nadie podrá romper nuestra amistad.

Hablas en serio?

Claro

Hermione pensó... de ella dependia que todo volviera a ser igual que antes o que todo lo de su sueño se hiciera realidad.

nos perdonas?

Es todo lo que tu tienes que decir

Perdón, perdón y perdón

Con eso basta no te preocupes ahora bajemos que quiero escuchar las suplicas de ron.

Claro, te prometo que ya nada cambiara y menos en nuestro ultimo año.

Ambos chicos bajaron abrazados Hermione acepto así de fácil las disculpas de su amigo no quería ni pensaba vivir la pesadilla que acababa de soñar eso lo tenia por seguro.

---------------------------------

Niña

Niña

Que va a ser de ti

Si hay sueños que cumplir

Con tu vida no querrás seguir

---------------------------------

31/07/05

Hola!

Vaya me felicito a mi misma termine este song finc en 2 horas!

Eso es grave.

Ahora este finc se lo quiero dedicar a tres personitas…

rita: siento no haber ido el sábado niña! A la ultima hora (o sea el jueves en la noches) me dijeron: arreglen sus cosas mañana nos vamos temprano a Cuernavaca cuando se supone que no tenían dinero… pero ahí para la otra lo juro!

Harry potter: claro, aunque se que esto no lo va a leer aun así lo felicito!

a jo rowling: porque también fue su cumple y a pesar de que dudo que ponga a nuestra pareja favorita ha/HR aun sigue siendo mi favorita porque aunque no los ponga juntos seguiré creyendo que ellos tenían un amor secreto.

Les gusto la historia? O la odiaron? Díganmelo en sus reviews! Si se dan cuenta casi no hay ha/HR pero aun así lo puse!

La canción es de la quinta estación y la canción se llama niña así que si pueden oiganla!

Gracias

Suerte

Lean mis otras historias….

y.p.w.r


End file.
